Hollywood's Not America
by dancewithmee
Summary: a story about a girl named helena jane. the reason it's hannah montana and camp rock is because it's "niley," or at least it's intended to be. miley cyrus as helena, nick jonas as travis.
1. Chapter 1

"Born Helena Jane, with a restless soul." She was your basic country girl. Fresh, fun, and completely unique. She was beautiful, but she didn't know it. Helena was simple and loved life; she would savor every moment. Living in Texas was all she knew, and it defined her personality. However, Helena had a talent. Real, natural talent. Helena Jane was a singer, but no one knew this but herself. She chose to hide her love of music from her family and friends. It made her feel... different than she really is. Her accent disappeared, and she felt as if she was a superstar when she sang. Music was her life, but everyone thought her life was farm work and laughing. Not quite. Sometimes she felt alone, but her best friend, Travis, helped her through it. Oh, Travis. Helena had a massive crush on him, but this... he'll never know. It's best that way. Now, Helena will lead you through this story herself. The reason this information is required is because she'll never tell you herself. In her opinion, she's just a normal girl who isn't worth much. Throughout the story, the point really is: country girl meets Hollywood.

Oh, hi there. I'm Helena... Helena Jane. I love my life. That's all that matters... right? Well, I'm goin' to school now. Mama says I'm lucky to be in school, we don't have very much money. Even though I am grateful, I'll miss my music.

Taking steps, the wind blowin' in my hair, I feel alive. Oh yeah, excuse me for my accent. I never really liked it... but God gave me it and I have to find it a blessing somehow. Singing makes it go away... I like that.

I spot Travis, my best friend. He smiles from ear to ear, and my heart melts. But whatever... he'll never like me.

"Helena!" Travis grins sheepishly.

"Travis..." I pretty much mumble, in a daze. Why can't I be normal around him? I've known him for years yet I still stumble.

"All of the guys are playin' baseball after school together, wanna come with?"

"Alright."

Oh yeah, I'm a total tomboy. Guess I forgot to mention it?

"See ya then." He smirks.

Later in class, I walk into the room confidently. My mama always says, if you're gonna try and hide from the world when you should be presenting yourself, then you shouldn't be there at all. You might as well be at home if you're not ready. I believe her. I suddenly hear giggling, so I snap my head to where it's coming from. I have good ears... that's why I love singing so much I think.

"What is she wearing?" Ashley snottily exclaims to her "friends." Mama says she doesn't really have any friends, she says they just follow her around. I always listen to my mama... I hope she's right. I'm blessed to have her in my life.

I realize she's referring to my baggy, white t-shirt and ripped up jeans. Like I said, my family's poor. I'd dress up in sparkles and all kinds of pink if I could. But, if I did, Travis would never understand. He doesn't really understand me, even though he thinks he does. Mama says to stand up for myself... sometimes it's hard since I feel mean. Yet I have no problem firing back at Ashley.

"Actually I'm wearing my dad's favorite t-shirt. He wore this when he was younger. And even though he's gone, I choose to please him even during death. See, the difference is that you tell your dad you love him so he'll buy you clothes and give you money. I love my dad. And that's it. Keep stooping to your level with your fake friends who only like you for your money. Oh yeah, and Travis loves this outfit on me." I smirk at the last part. Ashley likes Travis.

While telling Ashley off, I always include some type of inspirational speech, in some hope that she'll change. That's just the kind of person I am. A hoping one.

"What kind of comeback was that? You're just saying that because you're a poor nobody without any friends. God, you like give me some speech all the time. Stop trying to be the hero - you can't save anyone. Including your dad."

I got teary eyed, and immediately sat down without a word. Actually, I didn't care about ANYTHING she said. That is, until she mentioned my dad. That's the only thing that got me.

Travis looked over to me concerned, but I shook my head signaling that I was fine. He believed me. He always does. Travis is easily persuaded; I can tell him anything!

After school, it was time for the game. I was ready - my dad loved baseball, it was in my genes. And I reckon that I'll win this game.

"Psh, why is that girl here again? She can't play!" Billy exclaimed. I don't like Billy very much, he never believes in anyone. My mama says you should give everyone a chance.

"I reckon if you give me a chance, I'll win faster than you can blink."

"Yeah right, Helena."

I noticed Travis smirking on the sidelines. He knew Billy was about to be showed down... by me.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking home with a baseball ball in my hand, I ran into a man with a nice suit on. He didn't look like most people here, in his formal black outfit. He looked important.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"It's okay, little girl." He backed up and got a good look at me.

"May I ask you what you're doing here?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... like what do you do for a living? I didn't mean to offend you..."

"Oh, I'm an agent. Just looking for talent here, but I've failed so far. I'm leaving soon."

My eyes widen. "You mean... you make people famous. Like, for singing?"

"Yes, of course. Why? Do you know someone?"

I had to take the chance. I may not be any good, but it's worth a try, right? I know you'd expect something from my mama right about now, but this is coming from me. I think you should take risks, even though my mama never did.

"Yeah, I do. Me." I smile.

He laughed a little. Probably because of how I looked, with my hair in two, long braids and of course my baggy, ripped up outfit. I'm not beautiful... but isn't it about talent?

"Alright sweetie. If you can prove to me you can sing, I'll give you a chance. We can set up an appointment and--"

I stopped him. I was worried he'd go away and never come back. I was worried he might not give me a chance, and I was going to do whatever it takes for him to listen to me. Right here, right now.

"Why not right now?"

"You want to sing in front of all these people, with no music?"

"My voice is my music."

He looked shocked. "Alright."

Right then and there, I belted out my favorite Taylor Swift song. Most people say she doesn't really sing country songs, that it's more pop, but they're wrong. She's my favorite sing, ever. I used my heart, singing "You Belong With Me." It fit my life pretty well... minus the happy ending. Everyone was staring… I hope that's a good thing!

He looked shocked. This can't be good.

"Look, I've never had any lessons and I know I might not be that good, but if you just give me a chance I ca-"

"You're hired."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. Do you write any songs? We need to start this soon. I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow."

"Yes... I don't know if they're any good."

"Well, you didn't think your voice was any good, and in fact, it's amazing. So you're songs probably are as well."

"Well... if you're sure." I tried to hide my excitement. I was going to have all the money in the world. I was going to dress in beautiful clothes. I was going to be famous.


	3. Chapter 3

I met with him the next day. I didn't really understand everything there. My mama was excited for me, but she said something I didn't really get. "I'm so happy for you, but don't let it change who you are." I was never going to change, it's singing. Singing only makes me more like myself. It brings out everything about me.

The man in the black suit kept talking and talking. Then he came across this, "Would you mind getting a makeover?"

My eyes widened. I wouldn't want anything more in the whole world, but he got the wrong idea.

"Don't get the wrong idea, you're very pretty, but--"

"Please, can I have one, and fast?" I smiled from ear to ear, genuinely. I always smile genuine, my mama says that's the best part about me.

He was pleased. "Right away."

There were people cutting my hair, and putting on this stuff called make-up. They picked out breathtaking clothes, and made me feel amazing. I wanted to hug them and thank them a million times. After hours and hours, they finally showed me how I looked. My messy, blonde braids had transformed into long, flowing blonde hair. It was stick straight, no longer did any of my curls sprout from my head. My face looked perfect, clean and beautiful. The make-up was natural, but it transformed me. My new outfit was what they call "vintage." I have no idea what that is, but I love it. I'm new; I'm completely transformed. Gee, I hope that's a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Excited for school, I waltzed in excited as can be. Everyone was shocked, almost to the point that they were ooing and ahhing. Ashley was really nice to me, surprisingly. I wonder why, but oh well! It makes me happy that she doesn't hate me! But, the person who was most shocked was Travis. However, it wasn't the kind of shocked I wanted.

"What did you do?"

"I got a make-over. Travis, I'm gonna be famous!"

"I don't like it."

My smile fades. "You-you don't?" I felt like I was going to cry. Can I never please him?

"Not one bit. You changed."

"No, I didn't. Just how I look. I promise."

"Alright... but promise you'll never ever change? No matter what?"

"I promise."

Later on, I went to the recording studio. I feel so important, like I belong. I sang one of my originals, and they made me repeat everything a bunch. They said they were "editing" it. I don't really know what that means, but I hope it means I'm doing it right. I sang my heart out, smiling. It was my own twist to Taylor Swift. It was the type of country that some people think is pop - but it's not. It's completely different. It's me. It took forever, but I enjoyed every minute of it. I was happy. Finally.

"Dad, if you're out there... this is for you. All of this hard work is for you, and well, of course mamma. You can share, right?" I thought. I laughed a little, knowing he would make a joke about sharing or something like that. I love him.

Excited, I went up to the man in the black suit. "How was that?" I asked eagerly.

"Great," He smirked in a sort of evil way. I found that a bit strange... oh well.


End file.
